Hungry Hungry Wimpy
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Worried about Wimpy eating all the time, Popeye had to exercise him as he could get him to lose weight as possible, based on the "Catdog" Episode "Dog Eat Dog", Our Burger-eating-friend gets to make sure that to make it to lose weight as possible.


.A/N: This is my first Popeye Fanfiction and unlike others, we get to see that this is fitness story.

It all started when Wimpy had to get inside that dinner as he gets to see his old friends Popeye and Olive Oil. "Hello my dear friends, I'm here to make sure that you're getting to be that quite well." he said.

"Yes, I Believe that as usual, you're going to order a hamburger on a Tuesday as usual." said Popeye. "That is correct." As the bartender had to come up as he gets to make sure that he went to wimpy.

"What'll be bub?" asked the bartender. "I'll be happily had to pay you for a cheeseburger on a Tuesday today." said Wimpy.

"Listen, I Think those hamburgers had to make you feel that making you fat, if you keep this up, you're going to be wide load." said the Bartender. "But if you could get me some happy hamburgers, I would mind if there could be that quite simply had to make sure that you're going to notice that it could be that it was going to feel that you're going to be happily to fight against that."

As Wimpy gets to leave the dinner, he gets to make sure that it could be that quite simply had to make it as they get to make sure that he was going to make sure that he gets it, he might had to let anything happen as they could go for it.

"I Feel bad for Wimpy," said Popeye. "All that he gets that he usual gets a hamburger on a Tuesday and he seems that he gets picks on already."

"Yeah, we got to make sure that he might get to lose some weight." worried Olive.

As Popeye gets to over to Wimpy's house, he notice that he might get to make sure that he gets to make that he was going to make sure that he gets the right feeling as he could possible as he could see about that.

"You all right Wimpy?" Asked Popeye.

"How could he did that to me?" Wimpy said. "I've always gets to make sure that to order an Hamburger on a Tuesday."

"Oh Wimpy, you don't have to be down at the dumps, I might get to possibly feel as I get though a bunch of Spinach." said Popeye. "Yeah, but what can I do? No matter what I'd do, I Think that I could be making up those hamburgers as fast possible."

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to make this as possible to make it to let you to lose weight."

"Really Popeye? How?" asked Wimpy.

"I Think that you're going to be that quite to be building up into shape." said Popeye. "How much do you want to know?" Asked Wimpy.

"Popeye's Fitness center, and trust me, you're going to use that slim that stomachs of yours." said Popeye.

"Well, I be happy that I could had to go for some fitness." Said Wimpy. "I'll do it!"

It until later that Wimpy had to go Popeye's Fitness center as he gets to make sure that he could that he gets to believe that quite as he gets a chance to gets to make sure that he gets to make things more easy as they might to make sure that he gets to lose weight.

"Welcome to my fitness center," Popeye announced. "Today, we're going to make that you're going to make it as they could that quite as he gets to make sure that quite simply had to allow as they could make it when they're going to notice that he was going to make sure that it could be that quite that he was going to notice that he was going see that quite that as he gets to make it as Wimpy gets to be pumping thought lift some weights get to make sure that he gets to make it as he gets it as gets to make sure to loose all that weight, but what he didn't get to know that he took a bite at that Hamburger as he gets to keep it a secret from Popeye.

As he gets to make sure that he gets to make it as gets to make sure that he's going to notice that he was going to feel that quite that he was going to make it as he could be that he was going to allow that he was going to feel that quite as they get to learn that he was going learn that quite simply has he gets to notice about it.

As Wimpy gets on the Treadmill, he had to make sure that he gets to feel that quite as gets to learn that quite simply had to feel that quite he was simply had to make it as he could be that exactly that he was going to lose weight as he might had to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to get it as he snuck another hamburger, and then he had to make it as he could that quite had to make it as he could gets some burgers as he gets to see that feel that he wham into a wall.

"Uh Wimpy, did you snuck those hamburgers in there?" asked Popeye. Wimpy nodded yes. "You know what? I had it!" Popeye got outraged. "With those burgers, I think that you're cheating your own weight!"

"But Popeye," said Wimpy. "I can't help if I can eat those burgers." he told him.

"Oh yeah? Well, I Think that it could be that quite that feel like it? Well, I'm going to give you another chance, and remember, if you fail, you might get to feel that quite to stay that way forever!"

As they get to make sure that he gets to make sure that quite simply had to make it as they could notice it.

And so, as Wimpy get to make sure that he gets to feel that quite as he could notice it as he could be that simply had to lose weight as possible as he gets to be that he was going to notice it as he gets to learn that quite as they get to learn that he was going on the treadmill as he gets to run as fast as he can, then he gets to pump up some weights as he gets to notice as he gets to notice as he gets to feel that quite simply as he gets to notice that quite feel like it."

As he gets though repeating progress, he might get to make sure hat quite sure that he gets to believe that quite as they get to lose all those weight from those hamburgers.

As they get to the scale, he gets to make sure that quite as he gets to make it as they get to notice as they get to make it as he could make it as possible as they could be.

As Wimpy steps on it for the moment for truth, it seems that it reviled that he has lost 250 pounds. "Well Bless my soul!" Surprised Wimpy. "I can't believe that I got this skinny!" as he shook Popeye's hand. "Thanks Popeye, you're truthfully a best friend a guy could ever had."

"What can I say? I yam what I am!" as Popeye Chuckled.

As Wimpy gets to enjoy his new skinny self, he knew that he could be that he was going to make it as they could notice that he gets to be that quite simply as he could feel that quite get to know that he was going to make it as they get to make this simply as he gets to notice as they would get to feel that quite simply had to let anything as they could get to feel that it was going show that he was going see that quite he was going to feel that quite as he gets to be showing that there's a dance Saturday night. "Huh, dance Saturday night, huh?" As Wimpy gets to make sure that he gets to make it as he gets to make some dance steps.

That Saturday, Wimpy has to give it everything as he got as he might get to dance as possible when he gets to make sure that quite as he gets to feel that quite simply had to make it as they could knew how good Wimpy could make.

"Gee, I hope that quite as that he could be that Wimpy gets to show off his dance moves as his skinny self." Said Olive. "I hope that you made him lose weight well."

"I Think that it could be that to be managed." said Popeye.

As Wimpy gets to show in his disco suit, I think that it could be that it he seems that quite as he gets to do the funky chicken, the electric slide, and even get to be doing the worm.

"Wow, he's good." Said the man. "Definitely." said the woman as Wimpy gets to show more of his dance moves as he gets to be that quite simply has he gets to make it as he gets to dance as possible.

As he finished, the crowd gets to cheered as the host of the dancing contest gets to walk up to wimpy. "Congratulations never I get see such dancing," he said. "And here's your prize," as he reveals it. "A Lifetime of Hamburgers and Cheeseburgers!" as Wimpy gets up to it, he gets to eat them as regains 250 pounds from before.

A lot of burgers later, Wimpy was back to his fat self again. "Well, that didn't last long." Said Olive Oil.

"Oh well, all's wells that eats well." as Popeye laughs.

The End

Please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: I believe that could be a similar to the _Catdog_ Episode "Dog Eat Dog" as you get to seen the cartoon episode from Nickelodeon, so yeah, I hope that you notice that, at the same time, the mortal of the story is you get to lose weight by eating less and exercise more.


End file.
